


The Last 'I Love You'

by freakofnature



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: M/M, Narnia AU, golden compass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagehina drabbles for kagehina week</p><p>set in a golden compass/narnia au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles from kagehina week take 2  
> all set in a golden compass / narnia au 
> 
> mostly world building for an au i plan to do in the near future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’ll come see you tonight, I promise. I want…I want to talk to you. Really.” Shouyo just smiles and nods, shooing the raven boy off with a hurried gestures._
> 
> _He wants Tobio to visit him tonight, but he knows as well as Tobio does that it is just another promise to be broken._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to fantasy gay kagehina hell enjoy ur stay. u can bother me at toorumutsukii either on tumblr OR twitter (since its the same name for both wowie) 
> 
> or u can just. read in peace and silence. i seem to get a kick out of listening to [this](http://8tracks.com/aelphwine/j-o-u-r-n-e-y) playlist b/c its just fantasy-ish ya kno?

Shouyo was currently residing on the lower branches of a tree, a book curled in his hands. The day was sunny and cloudless; sun warm on his skin where it touched, and a small breeze filtering through the tree leaves. It was nice and peaceful and _quiet_ (something Shouyo did enjoy very much) when the small mouse laying on his shoulder stirred.

“Shou?” it whispered to him, and Shouyo blinked a few times, dragging himself back from the wonderful world inside the book. A story filled with these weird things called _guns_ and buildings that touched the sky. Here in Narnia, Shouyo was lucky if something was four stories high, “Shouyou…we should go back and talk to Kageyama.”

The pages of the book crinkled in Shouyo’s hands, and molten brown eyes narrowed a bit, “Natsu, why would I go see him? Tobio has been nothing be rotten toward me. He told me today I was dumb and that if the Goblins took me it would be a relief to the world!” Natsu sensed her human’s distress and in the blink of an eye she shifted from a mouse to a normal sized house cat, curling in Shouyo’s lap with a muted mewl.

“But you _did_ tell him that he wasn’t fit to follow in King Daichi’s footsteps afterwards.” Her calm reprimanding tone only made the ginger boy frown harder, brows furrowing, “Yes he ‘totally deserved it’ as you would say, but Shouyo. Kageyama isn’t much older than you, stop thinking he should be so mature.”

Shouyo gripped the book in his hands tighter before shutting it with a dull clap, “Tobio is a jerk, why would you even show him respect by using his last name. He is a _child_ and an _immature brat_ and I hate him.” There was a loud huff before Shouyo deflated against the tree trunk, “I just want the old Tobio back.”

His deamon said nothing, opting to just snuggled closer to her human now that he was a bit calmer and purred softly. Moments later, she felt Shouyo’s long and graceful fingers thread into her fur, petting her absentmindedly as he gaze tilted up to the sky.

 _The old Tobio, huh_ he thought bitterly, parting his lips in a gentle sigh that was swept away by the afternoon breeze, _what happened to him_.

Shouyo could remember a time when Tobio didn’t yell at him all the time, didn’t call him nasty names. There was a time that they would sneak into each other’s rooms and curl up together—their deamons forced to shift into something smaller or move off the bed for the night.

Shouyo could remember his coming of age birthday, how Tobio gave him a bracelet made of woven tree branches and smoothed pebbles. It wasn’t the nicest thing he had gotten that year—King Tooru had given him a new set of crystal earrings—but it was the most sentimental. And to top it off, Tobio had snuck into his room that night with a whispered promise that he would always care for him; a promise sealed with Shouyo’s first kiss.

The year after he became of age was a wonderful year. Filled with stolen kisses—kisses in the kitchen, the garden, Shouyo’s favorite meadow—lingering touches at dinner, shared looks across the hall while cleaning. And at night, the soft sighs that parted their lips as their inexperienced hands touched new places, mapped out the other’s bodies.

And then Tobio turned 20, and everything changed. It was a gradual change; no more late night kisses, no more stolen kisses. Soon even Tobio’s deamon avoided him, though he did tell Natsu that Tobio was _under a lot of pressure as Prince_. Shouyo understood, but he didn’t understand the day Tobio snapped at him, calling him worthless.

He didn’t understand why Tobio was so hard on him, why he was always getting in trouble—as much trouble as a 19 year old boy could get into—no matter what he did. Shouyo tried yelling back, tried telling Tobio just how he felt about what was happening between them.

And it wasn’t like he thought Tobio didn’t love him, which made it so much worse. He could see the apology in his eyes the next day, the twitches his hand made when Shouyo walked by—wanting to stop him, kiss him, _make things better_ —but it never happened.

He wasn’t sure what hurt more; Tobio yelling at him in rage, or the hurt look in his eyes that showed that he still loved him. Would he rather Tobio hate him?

Would he rather just move on?

Shouyo wasn’t aware that he was crying until a gruff voice called out to him, jerking him from his daydreams of the past.

“You’re an ugly crier,” Automatically Shouyo went to wipe at his eyes, sniffing loudly before glaring down at the person below the tree. Tobio stood there, for once in casual wear that Shouyo hadn’t seen for months. Birch—Tobio’s snow white crow deamon—cawed in annoyance before flying off his human’s arm, landing on a twig above Shouyo’s face.

“Afternoon Natsu,” he cried out, and Shouyo had to stifle a bit of laughter as Natsu’s fur puffed up before she turned into a bluebird and tweeted angrily, “Shouyo, Tobio wants to talk to you.” Birch continued, cocking his head to the side and staring at Shouyo with those glassy black eyes of his.

“Afternoon to you too Birch,” Shouyo commented dryly, “and if the Prince wants to have a word with me,” he called out in a louder voice, “why didn’t he use one of his faithful servants to come get me?”

“Shouyo, get down here and stop making a fool of yourself.” Tobio barked, those steel blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. Shouyo just smiled politely at him in return, lounging back against the tree trunk, arms folded behind his head.

“Does the next King need to honestly speak with me, a lowly commoner?” he yawned and bit back a grin as Tobio’s hands balled into fists, “Why, I’m not that important. All I am to the Kings is a little boy who wastes space and doesn’t contribute to the kingdom.” His words turned scalding, self-deprecating if he wanted to be honest about it. Shouyo saw the hurt flash through Tobio’s eyes—as if he had forgotten he had said something like that only hours beforehand.

“Shou—”

“I mean, what ever could the Prince want from me? I offer absolutely nothing to the lands. I can’t even carry a sword. It would be so much better if the Goblins just came and took me far, far north. I’m sure that would please you, Prince.” Shouyo was shaking by now, brown eyes wet with tears. Tobio was shaking—vibrating—his hands clenched in fists and knuckles white.

Natsu shifted back into a small cat to climb back over to her human, but Shouyo brought his knees to his chest before she could do so. With a long suffering sigh, she perched herself a few inches from his bare feet, fixing Tobio with a cold glare before turning it on Birch.

“Is that what you want to talk about, _Prince_? The Goblins? Did you bring one to the castle to take me away? Are you going to go behind,” Shouyo couldn’t look at Tobio anymore, and brought one arm out from behind him to wipe at his eyes, lips gasping for breath in short little intakes, “are you going to go behind Daichi’s back and get rid of me? Because I’m useless? Unhelpful? A waste of space. Shouldn’t I just leave now, _Prince_? What good am I to you, I am nothing,” his breath hitched wetly and Shouyo lurched forward, covering his face as a strangled _Tobio_ fell from his lips.

It took only a matter of seconds before the tree he was resting on shook a little more and for damp lips to press against the back of his hand, “ _Shouyo_ ,” his name was whispered like a prayer, like he was being worshiped, “Shouyo…I…”

“Prince Kageyama, King Daichi would like you to see him in his meeting room.” A servant broke their precious moment, and Shouyo almost laughed at how Tobio’s muscles tensed up at the first word that came out of the servants mouth, “He said to come as soon as you were able to.”

“…Right. You are dismissed.” The servant bowed and wandered off the way he came, leaving them once more in peace.

“Shouyo…”

“You should go see Daichi before he gets mad and punishes you.” Shouyo said with eerie calm, “Kings shouldn’t be kept waiting for long.”

Tobio nodded, tense and awkward and how Shouyo would give for that nod to be directed _for_ him. He missed the tense muscles of Tobio’s arms, back, legs. He misses feeling them slowly unwind as the curled in bed together, arms moving with less uncertainty until they were pressing against him in confidence. He misses Tobio’s touch, he _craves_ it.

“I’ll come see you tonight, I promise. I want…I want to talk to you. Really.” Shouyo just smiles and nods, shooing the raven boy off with a hurried gestures.

He wants Tobio to visit him tonight, but he knows as well as Tobio does that it is just another promise to be broken.  


	2. Summer night kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“G’night, Shouyo.” He heard the raven mutter in the night air, words heavy with sleep._
> 
> _“Night, my prince,” Shouyo answered back as he let his eyes slip closed._

The day Shouyo turned 18, the sun was shining. Clouds were off in the distance, bringing the promise of rain in the next few days. The trees whispered to him, telling him _Happy Birthday_ and winding their branches into steps so that Shouyo could get the best present of all—the gift of height. The ability to see for miles upon miles. He wants to go North—something Daichi will never let him do since it is dangerous—to stand at the highest cliff and just look out over everything.

In a way he is jealous of Natsu. She can turn into a bird and fly high up into the air, higher than he can ever dream to be in this lifetime.

But today is his coming of age day, he had no reason to dwell on things that cannot be changed. Instead, Shouyo’s day was filled with a breakfast feast, a meeting with Daichi (a personal, private one which had Shouyo in tears and in Daichi’s arms by the end of it all), as well as King Kotarou taking him out on their horses for a few hours and talking.

They passed through villages, some who knew who Shouyo was—which earned him some free bread here and an apple there—and some who regarded Shouyo like an outsider. There were always going to villages who knew _of_ him—of the boy King Daichi brought home 18 years ago in the pouring rain. A bad omen, the devil in disguise. Shouyo wasn’t in line to be the next King—not unless Kotarou or Tooru too him under their wing. It was odd to some—a boy taken in by the High Kings to be raised as a king might, but to never sit on the throne. Shouyo was okay with that. In a way, he was an adviser. The Kings were able to talk to him about the issues of the land, and as Shouyo has gotten older, he has taken on responsibilities that a true adviser would have.

If the trend continued on, one day, when Daichi stepped down, Shouyo would advise Prince Tobio as well.

But that day was not here yet, so in the meantime, Shouyo occupied himself with reading books and playing pranks with Kotarou and Kuroo.

_ _ _

There was a knock on his door; three soft raps before the heavy wood pushed open and a familiar mop of black hair peeped through. The figure stepped into the moonlight that shone in through Shouyo’s open windows, the night air bringing goosebumps to the ginger boy’s skin, but the sounds of the trees swaying in the wind calming and in a way _romantic_.

His night visitor paused at the edge of the bed, his features illuminated in the moonlight, “Happy birthday, Shouyo,” the visitor whispered, ducking down to brush their lips together.

“Hi…” Shouyo breathed, a smile stretching across his face. Calloused hands rose up to cup his face and tilt it up, those lips pressing down on his once again. This time there was more pressure, and Shouyo felt the familiar coil of heat settle in his chest—much like what happened when they curled up during the night and talked about their day, “Tobio…” Shouyo pulled away, a fierce blush on his face.

Tobio only smiled at him, pecking his nose before nudging Shouyo to scoot over. It soothed Shouyo’s nerves. Kissing was something they had talked about, something they had wanted to do since Tobio’s coming of age ceremony. But it was frowned upon to kiss someone that was not of age, so they vowed to wait. Shouyo was excited, but nervous, his fingers shaking, his usual eloquency leaving him entirely.

“How was your day? Nice and quiet I assume,” Shouyo settled himself against Tobio’s shoulder, smiling to himself when he felt lips press against his temple.

“Hnn, yeah. I got some reading time in with the trees. Natsu didn’t nag me about eating too much,” there was a chuckle from the boy next to him and Shouyo grinned happily, a bit of the stiffness in his muscles disappearing, “Kotarou took me out for a ride…and I talked to Daichi today too.”

Tobio’s arm that had found its way around Shouyo’s shoulders tensed for a moment before the raven boy was shifting to glance into Shouyo’s amber eyes, “How’d it go, are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?”

Before his nerves got the better of him, Shouyo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tobio’s in a fleeting kiss, pulling back with a soft smile and a blush, “No…no, I’m good. It’s good. It was emotional, of course. Like it is every year. But thanks,” Tobio nodded at him again—calmer, more refined like the prince he was. Silence came over them and then, “We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

It was rare, seeing Tobio smile (when not directed at Shouyo); it was rarer still to hear him _laugh_. But laugh the raven did, a hand coming up to cover his mouth just in case a servant was out this late at night and scolded them, “yeah, I believe we are quite a laughable sight,” he muttered between giggles. Shouyo snorted and let out a soft laugh of his own, “but that’s what will make this special, right?”

Shouyo bit at his lip, quelling down the urge to giggle a bit more in favor of staring at the moonlit eyes before him. With flushed cheeks, Shouyo smiled brightly and jerked his head up and down—quite unbefitting for a boy his age _and_ stature, “Y-yeah,” he breathed out, huffing out a laugh, “yeah, it makes this _really_ special.”

“Really, _really_ special?” Tobio teased with a gentle look in his eyes.

“The special-est as special can get,” Shouyo confirmed, “now kiss me before I lose my nerve.”

Tobio snorted but obeyed the birthday boy, pressing their lips together again with a soft pressure that warmed Shouyo’s heart. It only lasted a few seconds, at most, before Tobio was pulling away, laughing breathily at the whine Shouyo sounded out for him.

He didn’t say anything, just resituated himself on the bed and tugged at Shouyo’s wrist with incessant pulls until Shouyo understood what he wanted. Words were lost between them, unneeded, unable to be spoken. They kissed until they had to breathe, kissed until their lips tingled in the cool summer air. It was a pleasant affair, filled with warm chests and flushed cheeks.

But…

Shouyo wanted _more_.

His wish was granted when Tobio slid his fingers down Shouyo’s back and gripped his hips. The ginger whined and rocked up into the raven’s lap, pulling back to gasp and pant at the sensation that ran through his body. Shouyo was no stranger to his body, over the past several years he had been subject to growing pains and _becoming a man_ , so he knew what arousal felt when it hit.

But it was never this strong. It never felt _this_ good, never made him want to rut against Tobio’s clothed erection. Unlike when he got himself off, this felt so good it _phsycially hurt_ to think about stopping. Shouyo looked into dark blue eyes, lips mouthing words he couldn’t speak—didn’t want to speak. They were doing so well with their unspoken language, he didn’t want to break it so soon.

Luckily Tobio was smart (most of the time) and tightened his grip around Shouyo’s hips, connecting their lips in a much less _innocent_ kiss than the others. Rocking his hips up, Tobio slipped his tongue inside Shouyo’s mouth as the boy gasped against his lips. The resulting moan that came from the ginger boy caused Tobio to quiver, pressing up against the boy on top of him again and again and _again_.

“ _More_ ,” Shouyo mewled, a soft sob parting his lips when Tobio moved his hands down to cup his ass and rutted hard against him, “T-tobio, I need, I need _more_.”

The raven just nodded his head and chastely pressed a kiss to Shouyo’s now swollen lips before peppering kisses down his neck and sinking his teeth into the unmarked flesh.

Shouyo doesn’t remember much after that, save for the red hot heat on his skin and the cool breeze of summer doing nothing to cool him down and Tobio’s lips all over him and that wonderful pressure against his crotch and _white light_.

When he is able to control his movements again, he is already laying under the covers of his bed, Tobio curled behind him, lips pressing lightly against the back of his neck for brief moment.

“G’night, Shouyo.” He heard the raven mutter in the night air, words heavy with sleep.

“Night, my prince,” Shouyo answered back as he let his eyes slip closed.


	3. I'll always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’ll love you until the moon no longer shines, and the trees turn their back on you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luna _and_ Hera
> 
> u can bother me on tumblr @ toorumutsukii if it pleases u to do so.

There were few times during the day when Tobio could safely say that he didn’t have anything to do. One was first thing in the morning—since he woke up early enough to see the sunrise (an after effect of the year with Shouyo)—and the other was late at night. The first time would have been a good of a time as any to sneak into his favorite ginger’s room, a perfect time to wrap him up in early morning kisses and maybe even lay him out on his bed and worship him like the royalty Tobio knows he is.

Shouyo had the habit of downplaying himself, a feat that made him unfit to be in line for Prince in many’s opinion. But Tobio also didn’t understand why one of the other kings did not pick Shouyo to be their successor. Tobio had about as much ‘royal’ blood in him as Shouyo did—he was sure of that. Was it because the ginger was too small? Didn’t like to listen very well? Was it because he was raised in the castle for his entire life and therefore would be unfit to be Prince due to the villages and cities around the castle calling the Kings out on playing favorites?

The last one seemed quiet plausible in Tobio’s opinion. But to him, Shouyo would always be more deserving of being Prince than he ever would be. Maybe that was why Daichi was so hard on him, because he really wanted Shouyo. And Tobio was definitely not Shouyo.

He could even go visit at night, but by the end of the day, Tobio is usually so tired that he passes out the moment he gets enough time to put his head on the pillow. Unfortunately he has had breaks during the day that resulted in the Kings storming into his room, irritated that he slept through their luncheon.

The point is, Tobio _could_ make time to see Shouyo…but each time he thinks about it, he thinks about the hurtful things he had said over the past couple of months and thinks better of it.

_I’ll come see you tonight, I promise._

A lie, a lie they both knew a lie he told anyway. Just to make himself feel better. He’s been saying it for months, weeks, days, _hours_ ; to himself, to Shouyo. _I’ll come see you_.

But he never has.

Until tonight.

_ _ _

He doesn’t knock, there is no reason to. He knows, despite Shouyo knowing the lie, expecting the lie, ignoring the lie, the ginger boy will always leave his door open for him. With that in mind, Tobio slips into the room on one dark stormy evening, blessing the fall rain storms for masking his footsteps in the castle.

“Tobio?” he hears Shouyo sit up, his voice hurt but _hopeful_ and _god_ does it make his heart ache. Tobio says nothing, just steps closer until he legs are brushing the side of the bed, “ _Tobio._ ” It’s whispered, much like he did in the gardens a few days back.

“Hey,” he attempts a smile, but its lost when Shouyo surges off the bed and drags him down, a choked laugh bubbling out of his mouth, “Shouyou…”

“I’m sorry, I’m _so sorry_ ,” the ginger boy babbles, nails scrabbling for purchase on Tobio’s night clothes, “Tobio I’m sorry,”

Tobio feels Shouyo’s breath hitch and he climbs fully onto the bed, a sigh parting his lips as he heart thuds achingly in his chest.

His fault. This is his fault, not Shouyo’s. _He_ should handle stress better, _he_ shouldn’t snap at the boy he loves, _he_ shouldn’t be the one comforting Shouyo.

Because _he_ should be doing the apologizing.

“Shouyou—Shou,” he extracts himself from the clingy hug and pressing Shouyo into the bed, staring at him until those sunshine eyes stare back at him, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But you would just _yell_ at me, and Tobio I’m so mad at you,” another hitch in his breath followed the first tears rolling down his full cheeks, “I’m so, so mad at you but I was so scared. Do you still—”

Tobio cut him off with a gentle kiss between his brows, and then on each of his tear stained cheeks, “Of course, of course I do. I never stopped, I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t want to do, I didn’t _mean_ to.” There was a beat of silence that passed between him and then Tobio huffed out a laugh, “we haven’t changed a bit from our childhood.”

A wet giggle followed his words, and Shouyo looked up at him with a shaky smile, “that’s right. You’re still the mysterious boy who can’t use his words, aren’t you?” Tobio frowned a bit but nodded, accepting the fact that words did not come as easy to him as they did to Shouyo.

“And you’re still a huge crybaby, so I guess we’re even.”

“Well you’re a hurtful piece of horse poo,” Shouyo fired back, wiping his eyes with a snort, “I don’t cry at _everything_. I’m just emotional, and you just make me cry a _lot_.”

Tobio sniffed in mock distaste, steel eyes narrowing for a moment as he processed Shouyo’s words. “I make you cry a lot?” It was like an arrow to the heart—not that he would _know_ how that felt—the unpleasant ache blooming from the center of his heart, chest growing tighter.

Shouyo hummed at him, those sunshine brown eyes dark in the night covered room, “yeah…especially recently,” those eyes shifted their gaze away from him, but Tobio didn’t miss the blatant display of _hurt_ and _pain_ in their depths, “I mean I cried a lot before this, you’ve seen it! I cry when I’m happy, at the slightest bud of a flower on the trees in the spring, at the first falling leaves; you know I cry,” Shouyo rambled on and on until Tobio wanted to stuff a pillow over his mouth to shut up him.

“But _I_ made you cry,” he interrupted, halting Shouyo’s words with a warm palm against his cheek, “I shouldn’t ever make you cry,” Tobio continued with a feather light kiss to his nose, “You should never make the one you love cry.” Brown eyes widened and filled with tears once again and Tobio was torn between shattering the soft moment with a groan of amusement at Shouyo’s tears, or keeping quiet so that maybe— _maybe_ —he could fix the mess he made.

“I love you too, my Prince,” Shouyo spoke into his palm, lips brushes against his skin, “My dearest Prince, my best friend,” Tobio felt his cheeks grow warm but he kept his gaze on Shouyo all the same, “the trees whisper to me at night and tell me you do love me, but tonight is the first night you have said it.” those eyes glanced up to meet his, and Tobio was quite positive for a few moments he forgot how to breathe.

In the end it didn’t really matter if he did since breathing seemed to be second priority to pressing his lips against Shouyo’s once, twice, three times before he dipped his tongue into the ginger boy’s mouth.

_I’ll love you until the moon no longer shines, and the trees turn their back on you._

 

 


	4. A Narnia Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If Shouyo’s eyes were like captured sunlight, then Tobio’s held the essence of the moon in his. Shouyo inclined his head to his lover, repeating the song from the beginning even as the trees slowed their dancing. As the song reached its climax, Tobio was standing right in front of him, and holding the final note for a second longer, Shouyo took the hand that was offered out to him and stood up. “Evening Tobio,” he spoke softly, the music still echoing through the trees, creating a peaceful feel in the clearing they were in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to [a narnia lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLAvUdo5yTE) from the narnia soundtrack b/c that is the song shouyo plays and b/c i love it????  
> also if hinata is ooc that is not on accident this au is gonna be with hella ooc characters b/c narnia??? and golden compass???? i dont think i can keep all the charas that same.

Shouyo yawned, jaw popping back into place as he gripped his flute a little tighter.

“Shouyo—” Natsu spoke up only to have Shouyo hush her, looking both ways down the darkened corridor before shuffling down to the right and out the door to the outside, “Shou you don’t have _shoes_ ,” Natsu grumbled, her glassy crow eyes darting back and forth between his bare toes and the way ahead of her.

“That’s okay, I don’t feel it,” Shouyo chirped happily, spinning around in his night clothes before strutting into the forest, “besides, I’m sure the trees would be rather unhappy if I came with shoes on. You know how they get.”

Natsu just cawed—annoyed—beside him, “I may be your deamon, but I do not have the knack for tree whispering like you do.”

“You just don’t listen to them. They have a lot to say,” Shouyo fixed his deamon—the other part of him—with a cool gaze, “You should listen to them more.”

Natsu only cawed again and fell silent. Her human was a good human—she enjoyed being with him as often as she was. But there were nights like these where she didn’t _understand_. Trees talking? Flowers dancing? It didn’t make sense. If her and Shouyo were part of the same soul—she got the rational part and he was the spiritual part. That was the only way this who thing could make sense.

“They want me to play songs for them tonight,” Shouyo spoke again, little puffs of his breath appearing before him. He couldn’t feel the cold though, which he was rather glad for. Sun or moon, Shouyo was a creature of nature—something no one besides King Koutaro seemed to understand. If Mother Nature willed him to not be cold, then Shouyo could have walked into a blizzard in his night clothes and been fine, “Which is different. Usually they just want me to listen to them talk about the happenings of the forest. It seems they want to dance tonight.”

As if responding to Shouyo’s words, the trees swayed back and forth, creating a breeze that had the boy grinning and Natsu fluffing up her feathers.

“Look, Natsu. They dance for me,” It was said with such respect—such awe—that Natsu felt that maybe it wasn’t her place to say anything in return.

Only minutes later did Shouyo pause, brown eyes searching his beloved clearing. Without a single word—which was rather rare for the usually talkative boy—Shouyo sat on the stump of a fallen tree, bringing the flute to his lips.

A haunting sound filled the night air—haunting in a way that raised the hairs on the back of Shouyo’s neck but also haunting in a way that made him want to _dance_. He let his eyes reopen for a bit, watching in fascination as tree branches swayed in tune to his flute. Flower petals fell to the ground around him, catching in his hair and his night clothes. It didn’t stop him from playing his song, the sound echoing back to him to create a sort of round of music.

“Shouyo?”

If Shouyo’s eyes were like captured sunlight, then Tobio’s held the essence of the moon in his. Shouyo inclined his head to his lover, repeating the song from the beginning even as the trees slowed their dancing. As the song reached its climax, Tobio was standing right in front of him, and holding the final note for a second longer, Shouyo took the hand that was offered out to him and stood up. “Evening Tobio,” he spoke softly, the music still echoing through the trees, creating a peaceful feel in the clearing they were in.

“What do you think you’re doing this late at night? And with bare feet for that matter. What if you had gotten injured?” His rough voice was quiet for once, and Shouyo allowed a quick grin to pull at his lips. Tobio never would understand him, but he tried and that was all that mattered.

“The trees would never hurt me,” he laughed, extending his arms to the trees around them, “they guided me here to play for them, like they always do.” With his arms falling back to his side, Shouyo let an affectionate smile grace his lips, “just like they led you here to find me, my Prince.”

Tobio said nothing, just grunted and pulled Shouyo closer to his body, “it’s the middle of winter, please wear clothing next time, if anything.” Shouyo opened his mouth to retort that nature wasn’t something to be _afraid_ of, but Tobio’s eyes held the darkness of the night—held the moon and the stars in the depths of his eyes and Shouyo knew that _they_ wanted to warn him too. So he just stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Tobio’s cold ones and smiled against them.

“Of course, my Prince,” he spoke against them, laughing merrily when Tobio huffed through his nose and shoved him away, “If the night has sent you here, then it is time for me to go home.” Shouyo yawned again and held his flute tightly in his hand, his fingers itching to play once more.

“Would you have stayed out here until someone came and got you?” Tobio took Shouyo’s free hand and encased it with his, “would you have stayed until morning?”

“If you didn’t get me, I would have most definitely stayed until the dawn light peeked from the tips of the eastern mountains. If the trees wanted me to stay, the night wouldn’t have sent you.”

There was silence around them, save for the crunching of Tobio’s boots and Natsu’s harsh breathing and then, “stop talking like that, it’s creepy. It makes you seem older…it’s unnatural.”

Shouyo had to laugh at that, and squeezed his lover’s hand, bumping their shoulders, “Rather I be a stuttering mess that falls over everything like when we were younger?”

“Of course. I was your knight in shining armor then. Saving you from all your dumb tree climbing and roof jumping—”

“That was a _dare_ , you know as well as I do that King Kuroo dared me to do that.” Shouyo blew out a breath and glared at Tobio, a grin on his lips when he noticed the mirth in the Prince’s night eyes.

“Dare or not, I had to catch you.” Tobio laughed, a bright sound that pierced the night air. Shouyo smiled—a warm feeling filling his chest—and laughed with him, noticing how the trees seemed to shake their leaves in a semblance of laughter with them, “Though it was amusing when Testurou got chewed out by the High King. Terrifying in the moment—”

“but looking back on it is hilarious, I agree.” Shouyo gave a quick grin before pulling open the solid wood door to the castle halls, “After you my Prince.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Tobio grumbled as he passed through the threshold, “I should be holding the door open for _you_ , my Lady.”

Shouyo could only give a loud huff and shove the taller boy, whispering (for if they were caught walking this late in the night, Daichi would surely have a few unkind words for them) harshly that he was nothing like a lady.

Only that when Tobio dropped him off at his room, Shouyo battered his eyelashes and begged the Prince to come join him in bed for the night, laughing only when Tobio called him a Lady once again, “If calling me you lady makes you come into bed with me, I’ll be whatever you want.” He cooed, pulling the prince into his room and shutting the door with a solid thud.

When the prince didn’t show up to breakfast with King Tooru that morning, Daichi _definitely_ had a few unkind words for the both of them.

Shouyo thinks that it was still worth it.  


	5. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shouyo nodded once and grinned, looping his hands around Tobio’s neck, “Uh-huh. And you’re really warm.”_
> 
> _With that little sly grin of his—the one Shouyo loved so dearly—Tobio leaned down and pressed their lips together, the words Merry Christmas lost between their lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u kno ur a sad human being when school is the time u write and AFTER SCHOOL is ur social life.  
> but hey at least i got one of those. 
> 
> by social life i mean i studied for math with my friend and promised him homemade food b/c he'll live real close when he goes to college next year. also didnt go home and crashed with my other friend which was all sorts of REALLY NICE (today i get ramen with both of them and suprisingly im 'chaperoning' their non-date b/c they r fucking dumasses)

 It was rare that Shouyo woke up still curled up against Tobio. One of those reasons happened to be because the Prince was an early riser and usually left Shouyo—who often times had to have his handmaid come wake him—while the other was because even if Tobio _wanted_ to stay in bed with him, duty called him away before Shouyo could even think about opening his eyes (though he does recall times of cool lips pressed to his cheek and a muffled phrase of adoration). So when Shouyo opened his eyes to see captured moonlight staring back at him, he immediately grinned and snuggled closer.

“’s this my present?” he mumbled, hearing the breathy laugh come from above him, “I hope this is my present, because this is the best present _ever_.”

“Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too,” and dear heavens above the sleepy gruff voice of _Tobio_ in the morning just made his heart swell, “I’m assuming you slept well?”

“And woke up well too,” Shouyo fired back, scooting away from the warmth his Prince gave off to tilt his head up and smile, “Merry Christmas, my Prince.”

And the answering morning kiss(es) that followed was sweeter than any sort of candy Shouyo had ever had.

_ _ _

It is said that daemons are part of a human’s soul. It materializes upon birth and dissolves at death. Because daemons are only a part of a soul, their personality is only a _fraction_ of their humans. To some, the personalities are polar opposites, serving to be a sort of foil for one another. For others, human and daemon were almost one, sharing the same sort of outlook on life.

The prime example of this phenomenon; Christmas morning in Narnia.

“Kuroo, Kuroo!” Shouyo raced down the halls, ignoring Tobio and his yelling of _you’re not a child act like an adult_ , skidding to a stop with flushed cheeks and cold fingertips, “Merry Christmas.” As of custom, Shouyo inclined his head in a slight bow, laughing merrily when his head was shoved down.

“Mornin’ Shou,” Kuroo said with a warm smile, his daemon—Maura—shifting next to him, “to you as well Natsu. I hear the mighty Prince was absent from his chambers this morning. I’m sure you have _nothing_ to do with that.”

“No, sir. Not at all, sir. I was simply taking a morning stroll. No intentions of giving the servants a fright.” Tobio came to stand beside Shouyo, giving a deeper bow then his counterpart, “Good morning, King Testerou. How has your day been?”

Kuroo laughed deeply—Maura purred next to him, standing to shake her pelt. Birch immediately inclined his head to her—and stepped forward to clap Tobio on the shoulder, “You’re a riot, Tobio. I’ll tell you time and time again, it’s just Kuroo.

Shouyo could say that the Prince’s flush was only due to the cold lingering in the hallways, but he knew it wasn’t that. No, Tobio’s cheeks were red—like the summer tomato harvest or the strawberry harvest in the spring. He managed not to laugh—Tobio would likely never call Kuroo anything except maybe _King_ Kuroo—but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, “Sorry, si—King Kuroo.”

Unable to take it anymore, Shouyo let out a snort of laughter, adverting his gaze when he felt Tobio’s embarrassed glare meet the side of his face, “Anyway, Kuroo! I was wondering if we could go outside and have a snowball fight. I mean it _is_ Christmas…”

“and we have done one every years since you came here, I know I know.”

“So is that a yes?” Shouyo brightened up, raising in his toes in his excitement. Even Natsu seemed to perk up a little bit at the prospect of seeing the kings ignore their duties for the day.

However the sigh that puffed out of Kuroo’s mouth seemed to deflate the both of them, and Shouyo was grateful that Tobio had enough sense about him to interlock their hands. “We’ll see what I can do. You know as well as I do how Daichi gets. Tooru as well.”

“Well—yeah, but. It’s been years? And…” The grin on Shouyo’s face deflated, Natsu turning into a ferret so she could drape herself across Shouyo’s shoulders, “If you could at least ask them?” he gave a half smile, eyes downcast as he did so.

“Of course Shou. You know I would do anything for you. But hey, if not, you always got me and Ko, we’ll play with you for the day. Screw that stuffy old man Daichi. He doesn’t understand _fun_.” Kuroo puffed out his chest and the ginger boy laughed once more, forgetting how to breathe when he took a glance at Tobio’s face—a cross between wanting to laugh and wanting to show respect to the High King.

_ _ _

They were walking along Shouyo’s favorite path, now covered in a thick dusting of snow. Birch flapped along beside Tobio, and often times the raven boy didn’t know where his daemon was since his color blended into the white scenery.

“Isn’t this the path that led me to you a few months back?” Shouyo only hummed in response, swinging their intertwined gloved hands back and forth, “Is there a reason we’re taking it now? What about wishing King Daichi and the other Kings a merry Christmas?”

Shouyo laughed at the raven haired boy, squeezing Tobio’s hand as he laughed, “You are too formal, no wonder Daichi took you on,”

“Would you rather King Tooru took me instead?” Tobio had a grin on his face and Shouyo smiled, stopping mid-stride to press a sunlit kiss to his lover’s cheek.

“I much rather you be the High King in a couple of years. You will be a good king to the lands,”

Tobio inclined his head and pulled them along once more, “You will also be a good adviser to the Kings when you come of age to be mentored and Suga steps down.”

Shouyo had the gall to laugh again, “Me? Be mentored by the lovely Suga? Daichi would surely have his lovers _head_ than let Suga mentor me.” He chuckled again this time with Natsu chirping along with him, her tune melodic in her bluebird state.

Before Tobio had the chance to say another word, Shouyo pulled them to a halt and smiled at the untouched snow that lay in the clearing before them, “Isn’t it pretty?”

“It’s snow?” At Shouyo’s crestfallen expression, Tobio huffed out a sigh, “You know I don’t understand nature as well as you do. If you believe it to be beautiful, then I’m sure it’s a breathtaking sight—I’m just too spiritually dumb to see it.”

“At least you admit to it,” the ginger boy grumbled good naturedly, his shout of laughter echoing off the trees as Tobio shoved him down into the snow. Shouyo—in all his non existent grace—dragged his lover down on top of him, wheezing when all of Tobio’s body weight landed on his chest.

Before Shouyo could even _think_ about pushing off the raven boy, Tobio shifted his weight so he wasn’t entirely on Shouyo, “It’s cold.”

Shouyo nodded once and grinned, looping his hands around Tobio’s neck, “Uh-huh. And you’re really _warm_.”

With that little sly grin of his—the one Shouyo loved so dearly—Tobio leaned down and pressed their lips together, the words _Merry Christmas_ lost between their lips.


	6. It's disgusting how much i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dearest Shouyo,_
> 
>  
> 
> _I assume that you miss me dearly and are likely sitting in your favorite clearing when King Koutaro gives you this letter. I hope you didn’t bully Ceberus too much, you know he is a rather testy daemon._
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyway, I have no reason for this letter, it’s just to put your mind at ease. I miss you as well, and I think about you every time I go to bed—I hope you do as well. Upon my return I promise to sweep you off your feet and kiss you breathless,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v unhappy with this one but hey when u have a sudden social life and a VERY BUSY WEEKEND/week ahead of u, writing really takes a backburner  
> amirite?

“What are you going to do when Tobio is High King and takes trips like these more often than he’s here?”

There was a lump on the ground, surrounded by tall blades of grass and trees swaying in the late spring breeze. Sunshine eyes blinked open and slide their gaze from the sky to the gray squirrel to his right, a furrow in his brows, “When Tobio is my King, I will be his adviser, and often I will go with him.” he huffed up at the sky, “You think he’s thinking about me?”

“Sickening,” a new voice said in a mocking tone. Those sunshine brown eyes narrowed before Shouyo rolled onto his stomach, grinning at the newcomer of his cleaning, “I wonder when Daichi will let you and baby Tobes tie the knot. You’re love for each other is absolutely disgusting.”

Shouyo didn’t move until the newcomer sat next to him, and only then he shifted so that his head was in the other’s lap, golden brown eyes meeting chocolate brown, “Did Suga ever marry Daichi?”

“I don’t think so, but I believe that was more on Suga’s part than Daichi. You know how he would do anything for Suga at the drop of a hat. Also disgusting to be honest with you.”

“Bitter,” Shouyo sang, laughing at the pinch to his thigh, “bitter because your knight in shining armor hasn’t been home in _months_.”

“I know he loves me and is doing this for the good of the Kingdom, I cannot complain too much. Hajime will return come the fall, I pray to the heavens that he—” There was a frown on his face now, and Shouyo hummed as his fingers grazed the skin of Tooru’s cheek.

“Still loves you? Of course. I mean you’re one of the ruder kings,” Tooru blew a breath out and averted his gaze, “but you’re really _really_ neat, and you grew up with Hajime like I grew up with Tobio! I’m sure you are just as gross as he and I are.”

“Our love is more sophisticated than yours will ever be,” Tooru said haughtily.

“Only because you’re old men and can’t be as active and me and Tobio are.”

He watched as the wrinkle in Tooru’s nose appeared, giggling brightly when the king shoved him off his lap.

“Like I said, _disgusting_.”

There was a flutter up above them, and Shouyo shifted so he could see the offending animal, only to scrabble to a sitting position, eyes alight with rays of sun, “Ceb! Ceb, what are you doing here?”

The bird landed on the ground in a graceful swoop, fluffing his feathers as he regarded Shouyo and Tooru with calm hazel eyes, “That is Ceberus to you young Adviser,” the owl corrected, giving a hmph when Shouyo just patted his head, “and my King is on his way with a letter for you. You as well Tooru. It seems like Knight Hajime—”

“Hajime is coming home?” Tooru straightened his posture, glancing around as if his knight would appear from the trees and smack him for his slouching, “Is he okay? Injured?”

“I don’t look at the letters, so I don't know,” the daemon owl snapped, “ _Damn Kings_ ,” he grumbled under his breath.

_ _ _

_Dearest Shouyo,_

_I assume that you miss me dearly and are likely sitting in your favorite clearing when King Koutaro gives you this letter. I hope you didn’t bully Ceberus too much, you know he is a rather testy daemon._

_Anyway, I have no reason for this letter, it’s just to put your mind at ease. I miss you as well, and I think about you every time I go to bed—I hope you do as well. Upon my return I promise to sweep you off your feet and kiss you breathless—_

Shouyo stopped reading, rolling around on his bed and ignoring Natsu opinion on how he looked like a love-struck lady finding out her husband is returning home. Natsu knew _nothing_.

_—until your cheeks are flushed. I miss your laugh, High King Daichi does not laugh often on this trip. I assume as a High King, laughter is not something that comes easily, but I have noticed he is tense. I do hope these peace negotiations go smoothly. I believe them to be, since Suga did come with us._

_My return is still set for the date I had told you before my departure. I hope by the end of the spring season in a few weeks, with the last of the spring harvest, I shall return._

_-Prince Tobio_  


	7. You're my everything, I'm your universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The deep rumbling laughter that bubbled from Tobio’s chest made Shouyo feel all warm inside, and he showed it with another soft kiss, “Alright. I’ll say that you’re my universe from now on.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“That’s acceptable,” a deeper, longer kiss._
> 
>  
> 
> _“But Shouyo?” Tobio turned his head to pull away, snorting when wet lips landed on his cheek._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Hn?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST DAY OF KAGEHINA WEEK 2!!!
> 
> it was really fun and even tho i had a really busy week (which writing these did not help one bit) i enjoyed sitting down and writing these prompts
> 
> thank u to the admins who made this happen, ur a joy to the world bless ur cutie pie hearts
> 
> and thanks to yall who read this--its really just flushing out this universe for when i write for this setting in a few months and any feedback u have about it will be taken to heart and reviewed to see if i cannot make this universe any better than it already is

Shouyo rolled off his bed, feet silent against the woven rug in his room, “Natsu,” he whispered into the still air, fear freezing him solid when his daemon didn’t answer right away, “ _Natsu_ ,” this time he whimpered, ice creeping into his bones.

“It’s okay,” Natsu’s voice sounded from the bed, and moments later Shouyo felt her fur against his back, “Shouyo get back in bed, _it’s okay_ , nothing happen it was a dream.”

Ginger hair flew back and forth, “No, no I can’t.” with a large breath, Shouyo took a single step, images flashing through his mind as he did so, “I can’t stay here, Natsu I can’t—” Shouyo bit his lip and inwardly bereted himself. He was an adult, why could he not survive a simple nightterror?

In all honesty it wasn’t that terrifying. It was a recurring dream. A battle, people dying, daemons going up in flames as their humans writhed in agony. But the worst of it all was the fact that Shouyo had to watch each and every king die. One by one, until each of their heads were at his feet; dead eyes staring at him. _Why didn’t you save us_ they would scream.

And every time Shouyo would just beg the offender to stop, to take him instead. And every time Tobio wouldn’t let him go—he was the _Prince_ he needed to protect the kingdom. Each time Tobio died a little differently; once he was beheaded. Another time Birch was killed and Tobio dropped to his knees before being stabbed in the neck.

One time Shouyo was the one who killed him.

“ _Shouyo_ ,” Natsu’s calm voice pierced the lingering dreamy haze, “Shou, stay here. I’ll get Tobio, I promise.” Shouyou nodded but didn’t move, “come back to bed, please.” He listened, of course he did. Natsu was like his mother—which was weird considering she was also part of _him_. It didn’t matter though, since the Kings were his ‘fathers’.

It was difficult to tell how much time had gone and Shouyo only knew time was passing by the growing ache in his chest the farther Natsu got away from him. He was unaware of it lessening until fingers were wrapping around his wrist and pulling him up. Before he could ask who was touching him he breathed in Tobio’s scent. Immediately he hugged the raven haired boy back, breathing heavily against his bare chest, “Tobio,” his voice cracked, breath leaving in a huff as Tobio hugged him tighter, “I didn’t _mean_ too, I promise.”

His best friend only hummed, nuzzling his hair in affection before releasing Shouyo and nudging him back on the bed and climbing under the covers after him, “Shouyo, its okay.”

“But it’s _not_ ,” he countered wetly, sniffing back tears and curling into Tobio’s side for comfort.

“You have these dreams often. It’s why you are an Adviser. We trust you, I know.” He hummed tunelessly for a bit, one of his arms wrapping around Shouyo’s back and lazily drawing patterns against the fabric of his night shirt, “I know it’s hard, that’s why I’m here. It’s why you can always talk to Suga.” There was silence for a long while, the only sounds being the soft breathing sounds from the four occupants in the room, “Want to climb to the roof and see the stars?” Tobio asked after a time, turning his head to press a kiss to Shouyo’s temple.

“I rather…you just stay here with me. The stars can wait,” was the muttered reply. Tobio just grunted out an amused sound, pressing his hand flat against Shouyo’s back and pushing him closer.

“Want me to kiss you until you forget you had a bad dream?” he tried again, knowing he hit the mark when Shouyo sniffed again and laughed, shifting his weight to look down at the raven haired boy.

“Maybe,” he answered with a small smile. It only grew when Tobio’s hands fell to his hips and pulled him on top of the Prince’s waist.

“I can do that.” Was the reply Tobio gave before Shouyo ducked down to press their lips together, one damp with tears and the other chapped.

They shared a few kisses, none heated or sensual in any way. Just lazy kisses—comforting kisses. _Domestic_ kisses. And when Shouyo felt content and calm enough, he pulled away and let his forehead rest against Tobio’s a lingering smile on his lips.

“I love you,” he breathed out, humming when Tobio’s fingers slipped under his night shirt, “You’re my everything,” he continued, pausing to laugh as the other pressed against his ticklish spot, abusing it before moving up a little more.

“I’m your Prince, I should be your everything,” There was a grin to his voice, and even when Shouyo pinched one of his cheeks roughly, he kept a soft smirk on his face, “ _fine_ ,” he relented when Shouyo just pouted at him, “you’re my everything too. In fact,” Shouyo was peppered with kisses on the inside of his wrist before Tobio removed his hands from under his shirt and cupped Shouyo’s face, “if I said you were my universe, would you believe me?”

Shouyo hummed happily and bent down to kiss his best friend, his lover, his _everything_ , “Of course,” he mumbled against Tobio’s lips, “no more ‘I love you’s’, from you anymore.”

The deep rumbling laughter that bubbled from Tobio’s chest made Shouyo feel all warm inside, and he showed it with another soft kiss, “Alright. I’ll say that you’re my universe from now on.”

“That’s acceptable,” a deeper, longer kiss.

“But Shouyo?” Tobio turned his head to pull away, snorting when wet lips landed on his cheek.

“Hn?”

“I love you.”

Shouyo huffed on top of his boyfriend, hitting his bare chest weakly, “Prince, that is going to be your first and only warning. No more ‘I love you’, that was the last one.”

“The last ‘I love you’?” Shouyo nodded his head in confidence, and Tobio only smiled back up at him, “Okay, fine. That was the last one. Now, it’s bed time.” Before the ginger boy could give him any sort of protest, Tobio had tugged him sideways so that he landed once more on the soft plush of his mattress.

The two of them were quiet as they re-situated themselves under the covers and curled up together.

“You feel better?” Tobio’s voice was soft in the dark night air. Shouyo—already half asleep—only grunted out an affirmative, cooing happily at the soft kisses that were pressed into his hairline, “Your my universe, Shouyo.”

“M’ everything,” he slurred out, “Now sleep. You wanted this.”

Tobio’s laughter was the last thing he heard before sleep craved over him like a wave. 


End file.
